This invention relates to means to seal a container of the type comprising a cover of aluminum sheet or the like, fastened by gluing or heat-sealing on the surrounding part of the mouth of the container.
One existing means for closing a container takes the form of a tearable cover such as an aluminum sheet, which may be plasticized, and which is fastened by gluing or heat-sealing on the surrounding part of the mouth of the container, itself, or to a sleeve that has been added to the container.
This type of seal is used, for example, for closing containers such as jars containing cream cheese. The closure is made by heat-sealing the cover directly onto the surrounding part of the mouth of a plastic container.
This type of seal is also used on certain containers for products to be injected. The closing means includes a fluid tight seal of flexible material, such as a plastic or the like, capable of being pierced by a needle for removing the product, and means for locking the seal in the neck of a container consisting of a sleeve of semirigid material, such as a plastic, provided with a catch elastically engaged under the shoulder of the neck of the container. The seal locking means defines a central opening for passage of the needle used for removing the product. This opening is closed, before use, by a tearable cover which is fastened by gluing, sealing or in any other suitable way. Such a seal is described and claimed in French Patent Application No. 81 21 627, filed Nov. 13, 1981 by the applicant.
The above-described seals are undesirable because they include a cover of aluminum sheet material that is inconvenient to pull off, and which, in any case, requires the user to have both hands available, one for holding the container and the other to pull off the tearable cover.